


Not A Ladies Man By Modern Standards

by aliceloatheswonderland



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Mentions of sexual assult by hydra handlers (not graphic), Misunderstandings, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Soft Bucky Barnes, Virgin bucky barnes, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceloatheswonderland/pseuds/aliceloatheswonderland
Summary: Every time Reader tries to initiate sex with Bucky he pulls away and makes excuses to do other things. Reader starts thinking something is wrong with her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Not A Ladies Man By Modern Standards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut. I hope its coherent and you guys like it. I read a fic about Virgin Bucky and loved it. So I wrote my own.

It was another morning waking up in Bucky's arms. He was the big spoon, his flesh arm draped around your middle. His metal arm was under a thick pillow you had bought to make sleeping together more comfortable. You didn't want to give him a dead arm by sleeping on the flesh one. 

Rolling over in his arms you looked over his sleeping face. His lips were parted slightly and he had fine stubble growing. He had recently decided he wanted to start shaving, he said he didn't want to "look homeless anymore". He was beautiful to you either way, seeing the man sleeping in front of you right now recover over the years you knew him made you so happy.   
The two of you had been dating almost 5 months now. They were some of the best months of your life. The two of you comforted and supported each other through struggles you both faced. The both of you sometimes had nightmares, but with his past as a brainwashed assassin and yours as a child solider in the Weapon X program, there was plenty of trauma there. Not to mention your day jobs with the Avengers.  
Whatever the hurdles you faced them together. Whenever there was a problem in the relationship, the two of you spoke about it and listened to each other.

That lead you to now and the train of thought that had been running through your head for a few weeks now.  
For some reason the two of you had never gone further than making out and cuddling. That wasn't to say you didn't enjoy those things thoroughly, because you fucking did. You cherished those moments with him like they were oxygen. But you wanted to go further.  
You couldn't count the times when you slept apart from each other that you didn't spend pleasuring yourself thinking of him. 

Was there something wrong with you? Did he not find you sexually attractive? Was he maybe asexual and didn't know it? There were so many things that it could be. 

Frowning you nuzzled into his chest, trying to will yourself to not get teary eyed. You clung to him, wrapping your arm around him as tight as you could, not even thinking about possibly waking him up.   
"Morning, Doll" Bucky mumbled into your hair as he nuzzled the top of your head. You must have woken him up. You didn't trust your emotions to let you talk right now, so you grunted and nuzzled your face into his chest again. Bucky stroked your back, kissing the crown of your head a few times before leaving his lips there and enjoying sleepy cuddles with you.   
You were enjoying them too, you couldn't deny that. 

Moments like these made you conflicted, he clearly had romantic feelings for you. He held you close and treated you with unfiltered affection. Deciding to suck it up and put these thoughts out of your head, you leaned back and stared up at him smiling slightly. Bucky smiled down at you sleepily, leaning down to kiss you softly but not lacking any passion or love. Honestly, the kiss was taking your breath away. You kissed him back, putting all your love and affection into it as you could. The kiss heated up, no longer was it soft and gentle, now it was deeper. Your tounges clashed, the both of you sucking on each others tongue alternately. You wrapped your leg around him and ground your hips into his. 

He was hard beneath you, you both groaned when your center covered by just your underwear ground against his pajama covered cock. Then it happened again, he pulled away saying he needed to meet Steve for a run. As soon as the bathroom door closed you gathered your clothes, putting them on and all but ran from the room. You couldn't stop the tears that fell from your eyes, not really paying attention to where you were going you ran into someone and fell back on your ass.   
"y/n are you okay? what's wrong?" It was Steve. He pulled you up from the ground and tried to get you to look at him but you pulled away and left in the elevator to the floor where your apartment was, the floor you shared with Nat and Wanda.

Once you got to your room you locked your door and told F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell anyone who asked that you needed some time to yourself and to not unlock the door for anyone.

Back on Bucky and Steve's floor Steve was left concerned and confused. He'd rarely seen you cry in the many years he'd known you. He walked to his friend's room where the door was open and heard the shower running. Something must have happened but he decided to wait to see if there was anything wrong with Bucky.  
The two of them were out on there run and Steve had noticed nothing wrong with his best friend, He seemed as happy as he always did since the two of you had been together.   
"Hey Buck, did you notice anything wrong with y/n this morning?" Steve asked tentatively  
Bucky slowed down to a jog and looked at his friend "No? Everything is great. Is there something I should know about?" 

Steve slowed down and eventually stopped "While you were in the shower she came running out of your room, running into me. She was crying, I asked her what was wrong and she just moved past me and left for the elevator. I've not seen her like that for a long time. What happened?"  
Bucky looked at his friend in surprise "What do you mean y/n was crying? I don't understand".   
Steve felt pity for his two friends, something was clearly going on and they both hadn't spoken about it "You need to go talk to her, Buck. I don't know what is going on but it's gotta be important"

Back at the tower you were laying in your bed hugging your pillow when F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke "Miss y/l/n Mr Barnes is at the door requesting entry". You sat up and stared at the door for a few moments "Let him in" you whispered, knowing the AI heard you. Bucky strode in with purpose, his face filled with worry. As soon as he saw you his heart broke, he'd seen you upset a few times over the years he'd known you, but you looked so broken. Your eyes were swollen, there were tear tracks down your cheeks and you looked so sad.

"Sweetheart, What's wrong?" he asked as he kneeled in front of you. You didn't look at him only your hands "y/n please. Tell me what's wrong, we talk about everything, right?"  
"Why wont you have sex with me, Bucky?" you croaked "Is there something wrong with me? Are you not sexually attracted to me? A-am I repulsive or something?" you cried as more tears fell from your eyes.

"Oh, Doll" He took your hands in his and kissed them. "You're perfect, so beautiful. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you at all. Not a thing"   
You wiped your nose on your shoulder and mumbled "Why then?" Bucky sighed "This is really hard for me to talk about. I'm not sure how to even talk about it" he kissed your hands again and nuzzled them.  
"Please try, Buck" you whispered 

"You know how Steve tells stories of me being a ladies man back in the 30's and 40's?" you nodded, finally looking at him. "Back then, we just kissed girls. We didn't have sex with them. We kissed the dames senseless. But it never went further than that" Bucky sighed again, feeling shame. "When I was with Hydra I was either frozen or fighting. If I wasn't I was in a cell alone or training. Later in the years there was a few times where handlers.. touched me" Bucky's eyes started to well up with tears. You took your hands from his and cradled his face in his hands "It's okay Baby you don't have to finish"  
"No, I want to, I need to" he said firmly "I've never had sex, Doll. I'm a virgin. Any sexual touching was never my choice, ever. Sometimes my handlers would.. touch me" he sighed again "I've been nervous about being intimate with you because I don't want to disappoint you or do something wrong" he finished, he was crying hard now. He had never told anyone these things, not even Steve.

"Oh my god, Buck. I'm so sorry" you threw yourself at him and held him tightly. a hand on the back of his head and the other around his shoulder. Leaning back you looked at him, his eyes were closed and you could tell he felt shame. "Oh honey, I love you so much. I'm so sorry for putting this pressure on you. I'm so sorry, Buck" you held his face in your hands and kissed him everywhere your lips could go. Eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, chin, forehead. 

Bucky held you tight to him sighing as he melted into your touch, he suddenly opened his eyes in shock "You love me, Doll?" you nodded with tears falling from your eyes "Yeah, Buck. I fucking love you with all my heart" a bright smile graced his face and he kissed you "I love you too, y/n. So much" 

The two of you held each other for some time before you slipped out of his lap "You don't need to be ashamed or worry about any of those things. I'll always accept you for who you are and now I know your reasoning behind your apprehension, I'll happily wait for you as long as you need to be ready" you spoke with conviction and pure adoration as you stroked his freshly shaven cheek.  
Bucky smiled and nuzzled into your hand "Thank you, y/n. I don't deserve you"  
"Yeah you do, baby" you stood, putting your hand out to help him stand "Lets go get something to eat, yeah?"

Things quickly fell back into step the way they were before but this time you weren't worried. You knew Bucky loved you and needed to be ready on his own time. A few more months had passed and the two of you were sitting on Bucky's bed watching Master Chef, the both of you in pajamas. You a tshirt and panties and Bucky in boxers and a tank top. His back was against the headboard and you were between his legs, his arms were wrapped around your middle. 

You were distracted by the audacity of some people and the food they presented the judges that you were a little shocked when you felt Bucky's lips press kisses to your neck and shoulder. You moaned when you felt him graze his teeth at the junction of your neck and shoulder. He continued sucking and nibbling on your neck, marking you up. At one particularly firm bite you arched your back into him. You felt him grin against your neck before moving his attentions to the other side of your neck.  
At the same time he moved his hands up your clothed stomach to your chest and cupped your breasts in his hands, his thumbs rubbing circles over your nipples. "Buckyy.." you moaned in a high pitched voice as he pinched your hard nipples between his fingers over top of your shirt. "That feel good, Baby girl?" he whispered in your ear as he twisted your nipples lightly in between his fingers.   
"Yesss.." you breathed "I wanna touch you too Buck" whining and leaning back into him. 

Crawling out from between his legs you turned and knelt in front of him and smiled at him. His cheeks were flushed and he had a shy smile on his face. Kneeling back between his legs you put your hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply before pulling away "You gonna let me take care of you, James?" whispering against his lips. His breath hitched at the use of his name and he nodded at you. "Honey I need your words, tell me you want me to touch you and take care of you" you started peppering kisses across his jaw. He whimpered, his hands gripping your hips "Please, y/n. Please touch me"

You kissed his lips softly, pulling back and lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it aside, then you removed your own. The both of you now toppless and in just your underwear. Moving out from between his legs you urged him to lay back. Laying on his back, his cheeks flushed and his cock straining against his boxers he was beautiful. Knelt beside him you stroked his chest, running your fingertips over his nipples softly, causing him to gasp.   
"I love you, James. I'm gonna make you feel so good"

Straddling his hips you leaned down and kissed him softly before kissing down his jaw, sucking and nibbling on his neck like he had yours. His hands found your waist again, his breathing hitched as you moved your kisses to his chest, kissing over his shoulder scar, down until you reached his nipple where you grazed your teeth over it and moving over to the other, repeating the action. You stopped for a moment and looked up at him, his pupils were blown wide "You alright, Babe?" you asked as you stroked his cheek, He nodded and you continued kissing down his chest until you had to shuffle down so you could reach his boxer shorts.

There was a sizeable wet patch on his boxers from precum, you ran your finger tip over his clothed hardness lightly and got the most pleasing groan from him. Climbing off him for a moment you moved to take off his boxers, looking up at him for approval to witch he nodded. You hadn't even done much and he looked wrecked, it was everything you had hoped for. To be allowed to see this side of him, to be trusted. 

Gently you removed his boxers exposing his hard cock, the head was red and covered in precum, It was about 7 inches long at a guesstimate and it was the thickest cock you'd ever seen, not that you had seen many. "Holy shit" you groaned "You're stunning, James". He blushed and covered his face with his flesh hand as the metal one gripped at his bedding "Doll, please" he whimpered.  
Licking your lips you smiled "Don't worry baby, I'm gonna take real good care of you. Don't worry about not cumming, just feel good and relax, okay?" you got a moan in response and took that as an okay.  
you spat into your hand and took his heavy cock in your hand, stroking it a few times before leaning down and kissing from the base to the tip. Kneeling to the side of him gave him a better view of what you were doing, you flipped your hair over your shoulder and took the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking softly using your tongue to gather the pre he was leaking and swallowing it.  
Slowly you started taking more of him in your mouth, moving your head up and taking more in on the way down. You didn't have the best gag reflex so you couldn't take him all the way in but from the moans he was making he didn't care. You had your eyes closed as you started to suck his cock faster, moaning as you enjoyed the taste. You didn't see him watching you take his cock into his mouth, watching it disappear and reappear. You didn't see the way he eyed your breasts swaying as you worked his cock. 

"Fuck, Babydoll. It feels so good fuck!" his hips were moving to meet your mouth, causing you to gag a little but you didn't dare stop. You wanted him to enjoy himself, you wanted him to cum in your mouth. You needed to taste him. Picking up speed you moved your head up and down on his cock faster causing him to let out the most erotic moans. Your core was pulsing with arousal, you could feel yourself get wetter and wetter as you sucked his cock, redoubling your efforts you gripped his cock in your hand a little harder and fucked his cock with your mouth.  
Soon he let out one loud groan and cursed as he started cumming in your mouth, next time you pulled your head back you sucked on the head of his cock while you stroked his cock up and down with your hand until he was spent. 

Licking your lips you looked up at him, his eyes were glazed over, his chest heaving and his hands in fists at his side. Crawling up to him you pulled one of his arms out and laid in next to him "You alright babe?" you asked quietly as you touched his cheek. Bucky took your hand in his metal hand, pressing it to his lips and kissing it "Doll, I've never felt anything like that before, not even with my own hand. Holy fuck" Bucky rolled over on his side and kissed you, his tongue probing at your lips trying to gain entry "A-are you sure you want to kiss me like that, Buck? You'll taste yourself in my mouth" you whispered pulling away slightly. In reply he put his metal hand on your cheek and kissed you again, this time you let him kiss you how he wished. 

After making out for a few moments he pulled away, looking down at your body "Can.. Can I touch you, Doll?". You smiled brightly at him, he was ever the gentleman. "Please, Buck. I need you to touch me so bad" whining before rolling on your back you pulled you panties off and flung them across the room.   
Bucky crawled over to you and put his hands gently on your knees and parted your legs before moving to kneel between your legs "Jesus, Doll. You're so beautiful" he groaned, his eyes fixed on your glistening core. Bucky ran his hands up your thighs, over your hips, up your stomach moving up to cup your full breasts squeezing them softly, pressing them together so they squished. You giggled when he did that, it was cute seeing the look of concentration on his face.

Bucky moved his hands back down your body until they rest on your inner thighs, taking his flesh thumb he ran it down and up your slit causing to moan when he passed over your clit with his thumb "I like when you make those sounds, Sweetheart. I-I read a few things about pleasuring a woman" he blushed bright red, you reached down and stroked his cheek smiling at him.  
He gathered your wetness on his thumb by rubbing it through your folds again, bringing his thumb to his mouth and tasting your juices on his thumb. Bringing his thumb back to your clit he started rubbing circles around it, every few rotations bringing his thumb up and over the middle of your clit.  
You couldn't keep your moans at bay, you had wanted him to touch you for so long, the reality was so much better than your fantasies, probably because it was him and not your imagination. "Fuck. I've wanted you to touch me for so long, Buck" you moaned jerking your hips "More please baby" Bucky licked his lips, moving his metal hand to your wet opening, coating his middle finger in your juices before inserting it inside you slowly causing you to groan. He could feel the pressure of your walls clenching around his metal digit. 

You were so worked up from everything that had transpired between the two of you so far tonight that once he started thrusting his metal finger in and out of you mixed with his rubbing of your clit with his other hand you felt your orgasm building "Don't stop, Bucky please" you begged almost panting. "Not gonna, Babydoll" he told you as he started thrusting his finger in and out of you faster while adding more pressure to his movements of his thumb over your clit. 

It was almost embarrassingly quick how fast you came after that, your hips stuttering Bucky didn't stop though, he added another finger inside you redoubling his efforts thrusting in and out of you while he watched your face contort in pleasure. Fisting the bedding in your hands your eyes were clenched, your head thrown back and soft little moans coming from your mouth. You hit your next crest quickly after the last and it became almost too intense for you. You sat up and grabbed his hands, stilling them causing him to look at you in confusion "J-just really sensitive, b-baby" panting and falling back on the bed, you threw your arm over your eyes.

You missed the way Bucky was watching you, seeing you flushed and breathless was something he knew he wanted to see more often. You his tough little battle maiden undone in front of him, being this vulnerable with him. His heart ached.  
Removing his hands from your core he leaned over you, gently pulling your arm from over your eyes his own eyes finding yours "I love you, y/n". You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, kissing him with all your heart mumbling "love you too" against his lips. 

Between the two of you you felt a weight against your thigh, knowing it was his cock hard again. Pulling away from his kiss you smiled at him, stroking his hair and peppering kisses all over his face "Do you have condoms baby? I need you inside me, make me yours, please" you begged. He groaned, leaning down to kiss you again before climbing off the bed, going to his dresser and getting a condom out.   
He stood next to the bed looking a little lost, climbing up on your knees you hugged him around his middle, stroking his back and pressing kisses on his stomach "Hey It's okay, James. We don't have to go further" you could feel his cock twitch pressed against your breasts "No I want to, I need to, I need you. I need you" he breathed desperately.  
Taking the condom from his hand you tore it open, taking his cock in your hand and stroking it a few times causing him to moan softly.  
Taking the condom you rolled it down his cock and smiled up at him as you laid back on the bed "Come here, baby"

Once settled between your legs he took his cock in his hand and lined it up with your opening, looking a little unsure. You reached up and stroked his cheek "It's going to be a tight fit at first so just a little bit at a time then pull out and push back in further each time, okay?" you instructed as you leaned up and kissed him.   
He pressed into you and you gasped as the tip of his cock pushed into you, stretching you. He looked at you concern showing on his face but you just wrapped your legs around him, urging him to continue you.  
Once he was fully worked inside you, it was nothing you had felt before, you've never been so stretched out. It was far from painful and you couldn't stop yourself from clenching over and over around his cock "Fuck, Doll. You're so tight. You're squeezing me so tight" he groaned as he leaned down to kiss you. All you could manage in reply was a few moans, lost in the feeling of finally having him inside you.  
He started to slowly, experimentally move his hips, starting with small shallow thrusts, his cock barely moving before he got more confident and began dragging his cock further out of you with each thrust.

He soon found a rhythm that suited you both, not too fast or hard. It wasn't fucking it was love making, the drag of his cock in and out of you, the kisses the two of you shared and the whispered praised between the two of you was sending you hurtling for another orgasm, you were chanting "Yes yes yes" "Fuck" "Yes bucky" over and over. Soon you went rigid beneath him and came again, your hips stuttering. He buried his face in your neck "That's my girl, cum for me" he moaned in your ear. The sounds of your coupling started to sound wetter and wetter as he started pounding into you harder and faster, you wrapped your arms and legs around him, clinging to him tightly.  
"One more, babygirl. Give me one more. Come on" he grunted as he pounded into you. All that could be heard was your high pitched moans, his grunts and the wet slapping sound of him pounding into you.   
Your back arched and you grunted a loud "FUCK" as you came one last time, your body spasming and twitching, your pussy clenching hard around Bucky's cock. After a few more thrusts he followed you, cumming hard with a bellow and a few moans.

Collapsing on top of you, the two of you panting hard trying to catch your breath. He rolled off of you, pulled the condom off, climbing off the bed and staggering to the bin by his desk disposing of it. He looked back at you laying on his bed, your eyes were closed, you were starfished in the middle of his bed where he left you. 

You were wrecked. You knew you needed to get up and pee so you didn't get a UTI but right now your body refused to budge. The bed dipped and a cool cloth cleaned between your legs and your thighs, whimpering at the sensitivity you looked up at Bucky, the love of your life with a smile.  
Bucky leaned down and pecked your lips smiling a big grin. "Buck can you help me up, I needa pee" you reached up making grabby hands at him. With a chuckle he helped you up and you staggered to the bathroom relieving yourself. Bucky was laying under the covers with a content smile on his face when you crawled in next to him , he rolled over onto his side and pulled you into his arms, kissing your forehead.

"How.. was it for you? Was it okay?" you mumbled into his chest. Bucky looked down at you with a loving gaze "Doll, what we just did.. It was better than okay. It was perfect, you were perfect. God you're so good to me" he leaned down and kissed you softly and lovingly "I love you so much, y/n. So much" he whispered against your lips. "I love you too, Bucky. I'll happily spend my life at your side as long as you want me" kissing him once more before yawning and burrowing into his embrace. "Me too, Sweetheart"

The two of you slept a good nights sleep, no nightmares, no waking up in the middle of the night. You both awoke still in each others arms a new day dawning and together the both of you would face it and many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I'm still learning!


End file.
